Arranged Mishaps
by Suzume Batchii Taichi
Summary: Jun Yamamoto and Kagome Higurashi, are engaged to marry because of a contract between their fathers. One way out is if both parts agree against it. Kagome isn't all that into it. Jun is all for it to help his family. How much will their out looks change as time progresses. But why does everything seem to go so wrong?


Disclaimer: I don't own Special A or Inuyasha.

Authors Note: This has been in my head and on my list for a while!

* * *

/Flashback/

_A girl twelve year old was wandering the town festival in the early eve, her ebony hair in a short braid down her back and she wore a red based outfit much like her cousin to match. Surrounding her were people of every age, couples, and rambunctious children smiling and laughing. "Everyone looks like their having fun." She said in wonder she looked to her side her cousin was out of her sight. "I wonder where he went?"_

_Wandering as long as she did she came upon a young boy no older than her self. He was linky and looked a bit pale he had sandy brown hair and honey amber eyes. He wore a navy blue and dark gray sweater vest. What got her was that he too was all alone, not an adult stood by him. "Looks like I have your attention... so tell me what did you want?" She looked at him in surpize. He sighed. "I guess I need to spell it out for you. Tell me what your purpose being here is or Go. Away." She snaped out of it then._

_She puffed her cheeks. "I was just going to ask if you were lost to! Are you always so rude? News flash it's a free festival I can be where I want!" He 'hned' at her. "As if your miss manners. Don't you know it's rude to Gape and Stare?" Her cheeks a faint pink. "I was not! Your a bit full of yourself arent you?" He 'hned' her once more. "Am I?"_

_"Yeah you are. So who are you any way? My name is Kagome." He looked at her. "Didn't you parents ever tell you not to give your name to strangers?" She shook her head. "Of course not! Whoever you are, You can always depend on the kindness of strangers. A stranger's just a friend you haven't met!" She explained as if it were obvious. He had to resist the urge to face palm, and settled for letting his brow twitch. "Your going to get Kidnapped alot in your life time."_

_"Huh?"_

_He sighed. "Nothing. Absolutely Nothing."_

_"So what's your name? Or should I just call you Shiki-kun?" He twitched. "Shiki...Kun...?" She smiled nodding. "Yeah cause you know your so gloomy and you look half dead!" This time he did face palm. He massaged the bridge of his nose. "Kei. My name is Kei." She grabbed his arm. "Now that I know your name, your my friend! Come on lets have some fun! Kei!" She dragged him around not that he struggled. If he had they wouldn't have moved at all._

_Throughout the games they were pretty well matched, except catching the fish. No matter how many he won she didn't complain about how much better he was at it than her. Not once had she said that he cheated, or anything. "Way to go Kei!"_

_"I swear I will win that KITSUNE!" She squealed with determination. The Stall owner gave a chuckle. Kei stood a bit away watching. He gave her a thumbs up, she nodded in his direction. "YOSH!" She cheered grabbing the cork riffle. She aimed and just when she shot, someone pushed her._

_She missed. "Hojo-kun, Mizuru-kun, Tatsuki-kun what are you doing here?" She asked, not looking over her shoulder. "Look guys it is the feak!" She shied from them. "See I told you the freak could really do it!" Kei noticed how dark her eyes got, it had irked him seeing the three brats stroll up to her like that and insult her. He hadn't a clue why but it did._

_She tried ignoring them, and went to take another shot. "Hey wierdo dont ignore us." One of the boys went to touch her. "Tatsuki-kun please don't touch me I need to focus." He flinched back. "L-lets go guys." Hojo said. Mizuru pushed him aside calling him a Patsy. "What are you going to do if we don't? Call your freaky demons on us?" He snickered. "You know I can't really do-!" He grabbed her braid and pulled back. The stall owner intervened. "Hey you lil punk don't do that to a girl." Mizuru tugged harder. "Tsk. What 'girl'? This is a freak, it's just plain creepy having her around."_

_Kei had enough and intervened. His current irate summoned up one of his darkest auras. "Oui, you brats. Let her go." He said eerily calm. Taking agonizingly slow steps tword them. Tatsuki and Hojo had split the second they saw him. Mizuru pulled Kagome in front him still having a tight grip on her hair. "Do I have to repeat myself." Kei growled. "...Grr F-fine you can have her!" He called dropping her Kei caught her. "Go a head and keep the creepy bitch!" He ran away as fast as he could._

_"You alright?" She nodded. Her bangs covering her eyes. "Im sorry." He shooks his head. "Come on lets get going." They went to leave when the stall owner stopped them. "Hey you two wait. Uh here." He tryed handed her the Kitsune plushy she had wanted. She shook her head. "I didn't earn it though." The owner though of something. "You still have some shots left." She looked to him. Kei stepped up. "I'll do it for her."_

_"Righty-o!" He said.0 Kei picked up the gun and knocked all the bottles down in one shot. He took the Kitsune and handed it to her. "Think of it as a Gift." She smiled and glomped him, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks Kei!" He had a modest blush. coughing in his fist she let go, and gave a bone-crushing hug to the plushy. The owner smiled at them._

/End Flashback/

* * *

The two stood behind the S•A green house. "You remember right?" She asked. He nodded, he did. He had wondered why he and the girl in front of him almost over night became close. There was already a base for them. Even if one remembered the full exchange in advance.

"How did you deduce that I was the Kei from your memory? The probability of that was very low." She slyly grinned. "Well no one I've ever met has ever been as dark or deathly pale as you." He twitched in annoyance, seeing this she giggled.

"I'm kidding. The odds of there being another boy that had your same features and name were low. Nothing's really guaranteed." She admitted twirling a loose lock of hair. She smiled brightly. "But only you could have such a persona of cold, cool, condescending, and still be the good guy."

"I see." He said. "Though it would have been easier if I had known your full name though." She shrugged. He had to ask what's been itching at the back of his mind. "Is there a reason that you-?"

"Kei, you were my very first friend. After that day I met some of my very best friends." Kagome said whimsically. "Thank you. You may have not said much but you did more than enough!" She kissed his cheek, he gasped. She laughed. "Don't take it as anything special." She winked her fingers laced behind her back. "I'm no Hanazono-Chan, and your no Jun-Kun."

He scoffed. "As if I'd take the kiss if an idiot seriously." She laughed at his words. 'If he doesn't take the kiss of an idiot seriously. Why does he get flustered when Hikari does.' She felt like teasing him about it but wisely kept it to her self.

"Sure Sure." She waved it off. "I have wondered the reason those brats were picking on you. Do you know why?" He asked and she frowned. "Y-yea, it was my weird little talent." He raised a brow. She fidgeted. "You know the game Kagome Kagome?" She saw him nod. "I hated that game, it had my name and I always won. Normally that'd be the best but, every time I won I'd be called a weirdo or Freak. I could-... can always name who ever stands behind me if I know there name." She mumbled kicking some dirt by her feet.

"And that's a bad thing?" She didn't immediately answer. "It's ...strange. Creepy even to others." She gave a coughing laugh. "They started rumors that I contracted a demons, some said that I was one myself. You really scared those guys, bad enough that they were certain it was true." He made a grunt of 'Hn'. "Its weird because I lived on a shrine and all." She chucked.

There was silence for a moment. Her thoughts wondering about, only to land on Jun.

Her voice was suddenly less cheerful, and sully. "Ne, Kei-niichan."

'N-niichan?' He blenched at the thought.

"Do you think it's dumb of me to worry that Jun may like Ushikubo-San back?" He looked at her for a second. He clicked his tongue. "And they say that ignorance is bliss. To think at one point you'd gladly push them together. What changed." She blushed, but glared at him. "That's got nothing to do with what I asked! I'm asking yo-"

"I know what your asking. But I won't answer if you don't." She looked down her bangs shielding her eyes from view. "Then I guess I don't need to know." She answered quietly, she gave him a sad smile. "Ne?" He faced her eyes closed. He looked to some passing birds. "Yeah. I guess you don't."

From a far away tree, a dark haired boy had watched there whole exchange. Looking at the camera in his hand, he gnashed his teeth then his lips curled into a cruel smirk. He looked back at them once more the made his exit. "You'll get yours. Higurashi-chan."


End file.
